


His Last Succ

by unicorn_queen33



Category: Homestuck, Roomba - Fandom
Genre: Bloody ween, Other, vacuum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_queen33/pseuds/unicorn_queen33
Summary: John Egbert finally meets the man of his dreams.





	His Last Succ

As John entered the house he paused. He smelt… a wonderful aroma. He’d smelt it before, whenever his dad vacuumed. It smelt like dust, and heat. So… very… hot. He knew nobody was home, so why would it smell like vacuuming? He wandered towards the scent, curious as to what he might find. As he entered the living room he found… a small round robotic vacuum. He knew what this was. A roomba. The man of his desires. At last. He approached it hesitantly, unsure as to how the robot would react, if it even could. He got down on his knees and admired the beautiful bot. It’s sleek surface called to him. And he knew what was waiting underneath. A hot, powerful hole, willing to suck every and anything… He needed it… He wanted it… But what would happen? He knew vacuums weren’t made to suck off human cocks, even scrawny tic tac cocks like his. It could easily fit into the robot’s gaping hole, he knew this without needing to look. That shit could fit in a fucking cheerio. He decided to finally man up and make his goddamn move. He picked up the sucking bot, and felt his dick twinge in suspense. He was ready. He had never been so sure in his goddamn life. With one hand he held the succulent sucker and with the other he pulled off his pants, practically ripping them in the process. His miniscule cock was fully erect, warm and pumping full of blood. He primed the roomba for penetration… Lined it up with his cock… and inserted it slowly, ready for the best suck of his life. It took him a second before he started feeling his dick rip, flesh slowly peeling away, covering the sleek robot and himself in hot, sticky blood. He screamed in pain, the sound blood-curdling to anyone who heard. And that was none. Nobody heard John Egbert’s final cries as he bled out from the last sucking he would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story, don't fuck roombas. (other robots are okay though)  
> Written by @pisslord97 on twitter


End file.
